


You will be the death of me

by The_lesbian_loser



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Canon Era, Gay John Laurens, Historical Inaccuracies, M/M, Period Typical Homophobia, historical representation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_lesbian_loser/pseuds/The_lesbian_loser
Summary: I wrote this in a day and it’s not my best work but basically it’s hot out and John and Alexander are trying to keep up morale
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	You will be the death of me

Sweat pierced John’s brow in the boiling heat. In one hundred degrees, every breath feels like a struggle, as if the air has become thick. Or perhaps he was becoming weak. Water helps, but not enough, it’s a quick and cold relief only in his throat. This heat is not like when you burn your hand on a stove, stinging and painful, it’s heavy and lethargic, wearing you down until you can’t see or breathe. It’s deadly and painful heat.

The sweat became a sheen over his rosy cheeks, gluing strands of blonde hair to his face. He panted, the air feeling thick and unbearable as it held him to the grass. The harsh sunlight stabbed through the thick cloth of his tent, blinding him and boiling the inside. He held his head in his hands, his cravat dangling loosely around his bare neck. 

“Jack?” a soft voice asked from the opening of the tent. John looked up, surprised by the sudden presence. Alexander stood in the entrance, cheeks almost as red as his hair and sweat dripping from his chin. He looked weak as he gasped for air, his legs shaking as if they couldn’t support him.

“Alex? Are you okay?” John asked, noticing his wavering stature. Alex simply nodded, taking a wary step forward. He blinked fast and his shoulders slumped as he started to fall forward. John stood and hurried over to him, holding up Alexander’s almost limp form. Alex’s heat was excruciating on John’s bare chest, but he didn’t mind. John turned and guided Alex to a shadowed part of the tent, that was somewhat cooler than the rest.

“Sorry… dizzy” Alex mumbled as he sat, running a hand over his face. His face was red and his chest heaved as if he was out of breath. John separated himself from Alex, reveling in the quick moment of cool air.

“It’s fine. Can you breathe?” John asked, concerned with how Alexander was panting. Alex nodded quickly.

“Running…” he sighed, answering John’s concerns. 

“Why on earth were you running in this heat?” John exclaimed, passing what little water he had left to Alexander. Alex gladly accepted it, gulping it down in relief. It seemed to somewhat stabilize him.

“I… haven’t seen you since yesterday’s battle… I-I assumed the worst” Alex muttered. John frowned and looked away, his bandages coming into sight for no longer than a second. For some reason, they now felt tight and excruciating.

“I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to worry you. It’s just hard to even think now” John admitted, hating that he was letting the heat mess with his head. 

“It is” Alex agreed, almost reassuringly. John gave a half-hearted smile. Alexander's hair was an unkempt mess and his face covered in sweat and scarlet freckles. John couldn't help but stare. Alex noticed his stare and looked up at him with sparkling violet eyes Without realizing it, Alex lifted his hand and touched John's bandage. It was hard to tell if it was the heat or Alex’s touch that made him blush.

"What happened to your face, Jackie?" Alexander asked softly. John leaned into the touch, holding Alex's hand to his cheek.

"Nothing of importance" he hummed pleasantly. 

"It's important to me" Alex insisted, stroking the cloth with his thumb. John looked away, his eyes hardening as Alexander persisted.

"You needn't worry yourself about me" John muttered deeply. It was an attempt to overpower Alex, but he had the persistence, or rather the stubbornness of a mule.

"I'm well aware I shouldn't have to, you're very skilled in battle. So how could you have possibly gotten hurt if not intentionally?" Alexander questioned softly. John bit his lip at Alex's heartbroken tone. A fool he was for trying to elude him, he would always find the truth. The heat was no longer an excuse, he'd been avoiding Alexander and his questions

"You're too curious, someday that attitude will be your doom" John deflected, his face growing redder in embarrassment. Alexander sighed.

"Don't tell me why if that is what you wish, but heed my wish to end this recklessness!" Alex demanded, his brow furrowed in frustration and worry.

"I will, my love" John promised softly, knowing the nickname would fluster Alexander. It did, the younger man's face flushing, whether it be the relentless heat or John's husky voice would remain unknown. However, Alexander gave into his sudden weakness, looking to the entrance of the tent one final time before pressing his lips to John's. John leaned back in surprise, but eventually sunk into the kiss, holding Alexander's head close by tangling his fingers in his unkempt curls. John's lips tasted salty from the sweat, but the heat didn't seem to matter anymore. Alex pulled away, much to John's displeasure. John leaned forward to lock their lips once again but Alex pressed his finger to his lips instead. He chuckled lovingly.

"Your lust will soon be the death of us Jackie" He muttered teasingly, his breath hot against John's face. John's heart fluttered, his temptations growing stronger. He pulled Alexander's hand from his face, pressing a kiss onto his knuckles.

"If not this heat, then perhaps so. However, do you really care?" he asked with equal teasing in his tone. Alexander smiled, pressing his sweating forehead to John's.

"I suppose I don't" He chuckled

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Eh it’s fluffy and weird but I thought it was kinda cute


End file.
